Halloween en Forks
by When Twilight Falls
Summary: ¿Cómo celebran Halloween los Cullen? One Shot especial de Halloween! Alice POV, risas aseguradas! xD


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer T________T

* * *

Alice POV

Volé fuera de mi Porsche literalmente. Sabía que hoy iba a ser un día genial, sobretodo a la noche porque… es ¡Halloween! El único punto negro iba ser el convencer a mi cuñada Bella de que se pusiera el disfraz que le había comprado pero sabía que lo iba a lograr incluso a que aceptara el disfraz de Renesmee –no le iba a gustar, eso seguro -, no había nadie que no se pudiera resistirse a mi famoso puchero. Y Jazz se iba a ver divino en el disfraz… sonreí al imaginármelo mientras me encaminaba al comedor.

Nessie me vio entrar en la casa y fue hacia el comedor dando saltitos entusiasmada. Ella estaba tan emocionada como yo por Halloween e incluso me había ayudado a escoger los disfraces para todos. Menos los de Emmett y Rosalie ya que ellos me habían dicho que se los dejara a ellos y ya había visto que iban a ser buenos disfraces así que aceptamos que ellos los escogieran.

¿Los encontraste todos, Alice? -me preguntó sonriente

Claro. ¿Conoces a alguien más que tenga mi poder de persuasión?

Por supuesto que no –se rió.

Pues ya ves. Anda, ven a ayudarme a repartirlos.

Ella aceptó y yo le di el disfraz de Jasper mientras yo cargaba la pila de disfraces.

¿Dónde está tu tío Jasper? –pregunté

Como si no lo supieras –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco -… Está en la sala,

viendo la televisión con Emmett.

Fuimos a la sala, ellos estaban embarrados en el sofá viendo Die Hard II

¡Jazz! Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¿Qué pasa, Alice? –preguntó algo asustado y cauteloso.

Ni que fuera a incendiar la casa… -murmuré algo disgustada por su reacción

Conociéndote, quién sabe aunque esto sería más propio de cierta persona que tengo a mi lado. Bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes para mí?

Emmett empezó a protestar ante de lo que había dicho pero no le hice caso y le cogí el disfraz a Nessie.

Hoy es Halloween así que… ¡aquí está tu disfraz! –esto último lo dijimos mi sobrina

y yo al mismo tiempo

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

Hermanito, te vas a ver ridículo en tu disfraz de soldado de la guerra de secesión.

No dirías lo mismo cuando veas lo que Rose escogió para ti –bufé

¿Qué es? –dijo callándose al instante

Me encogí de hombros

Ya lo verás. Sólo tendrás que esperar un poquito más. Y bien Jazz, ¿te lo pondrás?

Claro, si de veras lo quieres.

¡Gracias! –brinqué hasta llegar a donde se encontraba y darle un beso fugaz -. Póntelo antes del crepúsculo. Ya vengo, voy a ir con Carlisle y Esme para darles sus disfraces.

¿De qué son? –quiso saber. Negué con la cabeza

Nope, no te diré. Espera a la noche.

Ahora fui a velocidad vampírica al estudio de Carlisle, con Nessie siguiéndome. Al llegar, toqué la puerta.

Pasen –dijo Carlisle

¡Miren! ¡Ya tenemos sus disfraces de Halloween! –exclamó Ness nada más cruzamos la puerta.

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

¿Desde cuándo hemos celebrado Halloween? –inquirió Esme mirándonos con curiosidad.

¡Desde hoy! –sonreí alzando los brazos para mostrarles sus disfraces- ¿Qué les parece?

¡¿Vampiros?! ¡Alice! –dijo Carlisle algo asustado – ¿Acaso no tenemos suficiente con serlo en carne y hueso como para vestirnos como el Conde Drácula?

Lo siento, fue mi idea. No sabía que se iban a molestar –suspiró Ness, haciendo pucheros.

No te preocupes, pequeña –le dijo Esme, abrazándola -. Es sólo que es raro.

Entonces, ¿se lo pondrán?

Esme miró a su esposo durante unos instantes y finalmente asintió.

¡Gracias! –Nessie la abrazó feliz -. Ya volvemos, ahora vamos con mis padres…

Fue bastante difícil convencer a Bella incluso con la ayuda de Edward:

No, no, no, no, no y no me voy a disfrazar de oveja –Bella sacudió su cabeza varias veces. Pero claro, no nos íbamos a dar por vencidas.

Bella, por favor… yo no tengo más ganas que tú de disfrazarme de león pero es sólo por unas horas y es para divertirnos –le suplicó Edward.

¡Pero de oveja…!

Nessie y yo hicimos pucheros –Nessie había aprendido a hacerlos de mí y Bella me lo reprochaba cada vez que podía que la estaba malcriando-

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por fa, por favooor.

¡NO!

Seguimos con nuestra cantinela de por favores: por favor, por favor, por fa, por favooor, please!... que duró como diez minutos hasta que vimos el menor signo de derrota en el rostro de Bella.

¿Lo logramos? –me susurró Nessie. Como toda respuesta, grité: ¡¡¡sííííí!!! saltando y aplaudiendo, como una pelota de ping pong

No he dicho que sí –se quejó Bella, frunciendo el ceño

¡Pero lo harás! –exclamé -. Toma, ¡póntelo antes del atardecer! –mi sobrina y yo nos disponíamos a salir, ella para darle a Jake su disfraz, cuando Bella nos detuvo con una pregunta, la que más temíamos: Renesmee, y tú, ¿de qué te vas a vestir?

No pude evitarlo, una imagen de Nessie con su disfraz apareció en mi mente, se veía adorable vestida de… Cuando vi a Edward ponerse tenso, la aparté rápidamente de mi cabeza pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bella se había dado cuenta de eso y le estaba preguntando a Edward sobre el porqué del que se había puesto rígido. Él respondió a su pregunta mediante susurros pero de todas maneras, podía oírlos.

La cara de Bella se transformó lentamente, a medida que Edward le susurraba lo que había visto en mi mente, frunciendo los labios hasta dejar los dientes al descubierto; estaba realmente furiosa, sólo la había visto así un par de veces: cuando Emmett cogió el libro Drácula y se lo dio a Ness para que lo leyera y cuando, en el día que despertó convertida en vampiro, el perro llamó Nessie a Renesmee.

¡ALICE! –prácticamente gritó y su voz retumbó en toda la casa – ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre comprarle un disfraz del monstruo del lago Ness!?

Ver a Bella enojada daba bastante miedo.

Se va a ver adorable así –repliqué. Decir eso fue mala idea ya que se agazapó, preparándose para saltarme encima.

Tranquila mamá, ¡fue mi idea! –no se calmó para nada sino que se enojó más así que me susurró -. Vámonos, vámonos

¡No olvides ponerte tu disfraz! –le recordé a Bella antes de salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

¿Ya estás lista, Nessie? –pregunté

Ya voy, sólo ayúdame con este zipper que no alcanzo –pidió, saliendo del baño. Suspiré, con razón no alcanzaba el zipper. Se lo había puesto casi al revés. Aún así, estaba adorable pero lo iba a estar más cuando lo tuviera bien puesto.

Se lo compuse y ahora sí estaba lista. Estaba linda, su disfraz era de un color turquesa – Acqua con el pecho morado. En la parte baja de su espalda, sobresalía una enorme cola. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un trozo de tela del mismo color, en la parte superior salían dos enormes ojos. No cubría la cara así que en donde terminaba, tenía varios dientecillos de tela. (N/A: espero haberlo explicado bien por que no sé… y.y)

¡¡¡Narf!!! –dijo Nessie cuando le dije que ya estaba lista y me reí.

Yo ya estaba vestida, mi disfraz complementaba el de Jasper ya que era un vestido del año 1860. 1889 para ser exactos. Era de color corinto con bordados de flores naranjas, blancas y rosado pálido. En la parte de enfrente tenía encaje blanco. Llevaba guantes dorados con una sombrilla de encaje blanco. El vestido incluía un sombrero blanco con un par de enormes plumas de color corinto, un listón grueso de color naranja y encima del listón, una flor café. Jasper también ya estaba vestido. Al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

Sólo faltaba Bella que seguía negándose a vestirse de oveja pero Edward ya se estaba encargando de que cambiara de opinión.

Nessie se subió a mi espalda, a ella le encantaba hacer eso, y la llevé a la sala. Allí estaba el perro esperándonos pero aún no se había puesto su disfraz. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de eso.

¿Y tu disfraz, pe… perdón, Jacob? –mascullé.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo. Tuve una visión de que se había ido al bosque a ponérselo. Antes de que Ness pusiera su mano en mi mejilla para mostrarme lo que pensaba, regresó Jake.

¡Tachánnn! –cantó cuando regresó, ya vestido de oso.

¡¿UN OSO?! –exclamó Emmett y lo que sucedió ocurrió al mismo tiempo que tuve la visión: Emmett entraba a toda velocidad en la cocina, ya vestido de perro, y saltaba encima de Jacob. El pobre ni tiempo tuvo de escapar así que tuvo que enfrentarse a Emmett que venía cual vampiro hambriento.

Al final ganó Emmett y trajo a Jake en sus brazos, más muerto que vivo. Mi hermano parecía arrepentido. A buena hora se había dado cuenta de que no era un oso de verdad pero no podía creer que fuera tan estúpido como para confundir a un humano disfrazado de oso de un oso de carne y hueso. Nessie ya había saltado de mi espalda y estaba al lado de Jacob, más que preocupada. Sólo había una cosa que hacer y eso era llamar a Carlisle.

¡Carlisle! ¡Jacob está herido!

Él bajó lo más rápido que pudo, con Esme. Casi me dio risa al verlo enredado con su capa de Drácula.

¿Qué pasó?

Emmett lo confundió con un oso de verdad y lo atacó… -murmuré

¡Emmett!

Lo siento… -agachó la cabeza y salió de allí.

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá a examinar a Jacob. Segundos más tarde alzó la cabeza y dijo que afortunadamente, Emmett no lo había mordido sino que sólo lo había rasguñado un poco y que se iba a curar rápido. Para la noche ya iba a estar como nuevo.

En este momento entró en la sala Rosalie, quien llevaba un precioso vestido de novia.

¿Rose? –susurré al ver que nos había ignorado y había salido por la parte trasera de la casa. Nuevamente no me hizo caso.

La seguí, curiosa. No sabía por qué, pero no podía ver nada de lo que iba a hacer. Había entrado en el bosque y caminado bastante hasta que me detuve cerca de un claro pero sin entrar en él. En medio del claro había un palo enterrado en el suelo y atado al palo, había un muñeco vudú que tenía un letrero: _Hola, soy Royce King II_.

¡MUERE hijo de p...! –le gritó Rosalie al muñeco y se dispuso a atacarlo y hacerle quién sabe que cosas. Aún no había decidido qué hacer, por lo tanto, no podía verlo.

Eso era definitivo, mi familia había enloquecido completamente en Halloween.

* * *

Ya era hora de la fiesta, eran las 8 pm y se podía oír a todos los pequeños que vivían en Forks correteando de casa a casa pidiendo dulces y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, incluyendo Rosalie que al final se había cansado de atacar al cadáver de Royce King II.

Unos minutos más tarde, tocaron al timbre. Corrí por los dulces, ya sabía que eran los niños pero Rosalie se me adelantó y abrió la puerta. Ahora si, tuve una visión de lo que iba a pasar: Rose se encontró con los nenes, todos ellos disfrazados de lobo, entonces llamó a Edward. Edward llegó a la puerta y primero vio a los niños, serio. Después decidió asustarlos y gruñó, mostrando los colmillos.

¡EDWARD! –chillé cuando escuché el gruñido y los grititos de terror de los niños. Llegué a la puerta en tiempo récord, con la calabaza llena de dulces.

¡Regresen! Aquí les tengo unos dulces deliciosos –llamé pero lógicamente, Edward los había asustado tanto que no regresarían.

Le dirigí una mirada furibunda a mi hermano, advirtiéndole mentalmente que si volvía a hacerle eso, lo iba a llevar a una sesión de compras dos días seguidos. Eso hizo que se estremeciera. Bella lo abrazó para calmarlo un poco.

¡FLASH! Sonó y toda la sala se iluminó.

¿Qué d…? –preguntó Bella cuando vio el flashazo. Era Esme, quien los había fotografiado abrazados.

Lo siento, es que se ven tan lindos juntos… -sonrió, disculpándose.

No te preocupes Esme –susurró Bella cuando sonó un golpeteo en el cristal.

Es Emmett, lo dejé afuera para que no vuelva a hacer nada estúpido –dijo Rose con despreocupación. En efecto, era él, golpeando el cristal de la ventana.

Todos nos carcajeamos al verlo afuera, tan solo y desamparado. Rose tuvo la genial idea de ponerle un collar y atarlo a un gancho hecho de diamante, mineral que nos costaba un poco romper.

No Emmett, ahí te quedas para que no vuelvas a tomar a un humano por un animal –le dijo Rose.

El resto del día transcurrió, por fin, sin percances. Lo único extraño que sucedió fue que Esme se colgó de cabeza en la barra donde se cuelgan las cortinas. A Carlisle casi le dio un ataque al verla así pero ella tranquilamente nos explicó que, si ya parecía un murciélago en vez de la novia de Drácula, para completar eso, quiso colgarse de cabeza.

Cerca de la medianoche, Nessie se durmió, poco después de que regresáramos de pedir dulces en la ciudad de Forks.

Sonreí, Halloween este año había sido genial. Esperaba que el del otro año fuera igual de bueno.

* * *

Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Ese one shot nació como resultado de unas ideas alocadas que se me ocurrieron. Bueno, confieso que me inspiré en algunos fan arts que encontré en DeviantArt xD

Ese es el primero de una serie que planeo hacer. Esta serie se llama: De Fiesta con los Cullen. No sé cuántos one shots serán pero serán uno por cada festividad. El próximo, si mal no recuerdo, será el 26 de Noviembre –Día de Acción de Gracias- y el siguiente, en Navidad.

Algunos disfraces (los de Alice, Jasper y Rose) están en mi perfil.

Colgaré capi de HNE el Lunes o Martes ya que planeo traducir este one shot al inglés XDD.

Espero que dejen reviews. (Si les gustó, hagan click en este botón verde tan lindo que tienen debajo de esta frase :D)

**Feliz Halloween!!!!!! Muahahaha**

Pame


End file.
